Lisa the Selfish Pika-Girl
by WhiteandEevee
Summary: this is a story written with my bud Lili
1. Lisa the Selfish

It started like the usual Monday morning. Lisa, a cute, but really selfish Pikachu, had just woken up. If one would look at her closely , she looked pretty for an average Pikachu, shiny yellow fur, deep black eyes, a fluffy tail, cute toes and pink pawpads under her feet. That isn't all. Lisa is special. Somehow, she's able to use strange psychic attack that no Pokemon can do. Sure, she has their usual strength and all, but this power is something none has ever seen before. That's why other pokemon despises her, telling her that she's a witch, having ability like magic. Lisa ignores that, though. Rubbing her shiny eyes, Lisa yawned sleepily before getting out of her bed.

She passed by the mirror in her room, admiring her reflection for a while, "…Nice" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of the clock behind her which is reflected into the mirror, telling her that, "I'm late!" she exclaimed quirkily, "…there's no morning without my morning walk…". Lisa quickly turned to her clothes rack, humming to herself, "…So, what should I wear today?" she pulled a lovely red bow and swiftly slipped it to her right ear, setting it firmly as she does so. Back into the mirror, Lisa brushed her yellow furs down to frame her cute face perfect "Perfect!" she said to her own reflection and giggled. Her pair of dainty feet made a small clicking sound to the wooden floor as she walked out of the house for her morning walk. Having no particular area of interest made Lisa wandered aimlessly on the forest path. Taking time to think and relaxed. Her thought fell on how cruel some humans are to pokemon, and she scrunched her face at the thought. "I wish I could teach all humans a lesson.. pokemon have feelings too"she mumbled as she absentmindedly kicked a pebble over the uneven forest path.

Hearing a cry for help Lisa looks up and is surprised to see a Emolga who was being beaten to death by more then 8 humans. The Pikachu girl growled at the sight. The emolga was already bleeding as it screamed in agony for help. Lisa rushed to his aid. Upon approaching the Trainers, they chuckle darkly "Look, a weak little Pikachu ?! Here to rescue your little pitiful friend there aren't you ? Sadly we will crush you like ants, and you must know, we love to crush them slowly !" With that, the Trainers turn towards Lisa, ready to attack. But she didnt move away, a smug smile crept on her lips. "Oh, I'm scared…" Lisa said in a sarcastic voice. She lifts one fluffy yellow paw, and the Trainers started to glow. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by eight tiny tiny ants on the ground. Slightly surprised, the little Pikachu cocked her head, "That works on human, too?" she poked his lips, "That's new". The Emolga stared at her with a smile. Lisa giggled happily, "Hihi! Did you see that ? ". The puzzled Emolga gave a controlled nod, too weak to answer his question before pointing to the ground. two ant tried to crawl over Lisas foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke. The other ants didn't do anything to help, and instead tried to flee.

Lisa just smirked down at the stupid ants and his pathetic attempts. The Pikachu girl wanted some fun, so with a disgusted look she acted like she saw normal ants and said, "...


	2. Hatsuharu the Selfless

"Stupid ants" my rescuer who was a female pikachu said stepping on some the trainers she had turned into ants. I watched her unable to move, my body and mind were still in shock from being beaten raw then seeing my abusers turn into insects. I shook my head to clear the fogginess that had invaded in my head. "Your such a fool Hatsuharu letting hunters get you" i thought to myself.

"Hey hey" the Pika girl said snapping her fingers in front of my nose. I blinked and almost lost my illusion form of an Emolga but managed not to do so. "I'm Lisa" the Pika girl said pointing to herself, "Whats your name?" Lisa asked me.

"Hatsuharu my name is Hatsuharu" i told her feeling very shy about talking about myself. I has to remember my story for this form, i had a story for all my different forms to protect myself from hunters.

"Why were those trainers beating you?" Lisa asked breaking my train of thought.

"They weren't trainers they were hunters and they wanted my skin to make a scarf since thats fashionable out in the city were they come from" i said with a sigh "They've been hunting me for the past 3 days, they only caught me because i was exhausted" i continued yawning a bit and rubbing my eyes with a paw. I literally felt like i had been run over by a steamroller then sent to the reverse world, and finally frozen by Kyrem and thawed by Reshiram. In short i felt like total and utter crap. And Lisa's overly smug and happy attitude did nothing to improve my mood that i muttered a growl.

"Well anyway i've got to fix you up" Lisa said dragging me along with her to someplace i didn't know. At our destination i looked around and figured this was probably Lisa's home or something along those lines. "Stay right where you are i'm going to find some bandages" Lisa told me in a commanding tone then she went inside. A little while pasted and she came back out with gauze which she wrapped around the long slashes on my body causing the white of gauze to turn red with my blood. Lisa looked her work over and tutted then a evil glim appeared in her eyes and she ran back inside. I paced outside worriedly, the glim in her eyes had started to worry me. She came out with a yellow headband in her paws and stuck it on me. "Now you look pretty" Lisa said with a cheerful smirk. My shoulders sagged in deep embarrassment.

"Well..."


End file.
